


i'm heading straight for the castle

by unluckythursday



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Camp - Freeform, Ghosts, Jasper is not pure, Other, and david, pls, save max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckythursday/pseuds/unluckythursday
Summary: Max runs through the forest searching for a distraction, but comes across someone all too familiar.





	i'm heading straight for the castle

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it!
> 
> @unluckythursday on tumblr

* * *

The howls of wind slithered into the bushes and past a young, bitter boy. His icy green eyes scanned the forest around him, pupils thin and judgmental. After the wind settled down, he gave a bitter growl and pushed through the undergrowth. Bugs nipped at his hands and thorns sliced at the fabric of his deep blue hoodie. The cold became too much, and he winced and shoved his hands into his pockets. His anger drove him forward. Plants were stamped on as he moved swiftly through the island. Mist closed in around him.

"Max?", a panicked voice rang out through the island. It grew closer, " Max, please, where are you?!"

Max began to sprint, tears of anger pricking his eyes. The previous events cycled on repeat in his head as huffed furiously.

Why couldn't any adults just mind their own business? They were always pushing him. They were just using him for their own personal gain. That's how all adults acted. He had grown to learn that. This time, though, he had shown too much. Way too much.

Why did David even care that much? It wasn't a big deal. He couldn't do anything about it, anyway. Max wished he would just mind his own fucking business. But no, he had to walk in while Max was without his hoodie. He had to see those cigarette burns and scars. He just had to get all fucking serious and stick his nose into the young boys business.

Just the thought of the events in his head made him yell out in anger. He clenched a fist, bringing it up and punching a tree nearby. His vision was blurry with rage and tears.

"Oh god, Max, please be okay.." He heard David mutter, his voice broken.

Max began to run again. He ran until he couldn't take the cold anymore, and collapsed on the dirt below. Tears spilled over once more. They created a small puddle on the ground. The frosty most pierced his skin and he closed his eyes. Pulling his hoodie closer, he whimpered. He felt pathetic.

Footsteps came close to him and he just lay there. Ready for David, ready for anything. A shrill murmur ghosted into his ear and bounced around in his head. He cuddled further into his hoodie.

"Hey! I've seen you before... Max, was it?" The voice was familiar, and Max turned to see.

It was that boy. The one who had been there the night they event hunting for creatures. Him and the gang. He wondered if Nikki and Neil were worrying about him at this moment. The thought made him feel guilty, so he pushed it away quick and focused on the matter at hand.

"W-what the f-fuck do you want?" Max snapped, teeth chattering.  
  
"I didn't expect to see you again. Especially this late. What brings you to this spooky place again, home skillet?" Jasper inquired, eyes bright as always.

"I should ask you the same thing. Seriously, freak, do you live on this island? Do you eat people?" Max eyed the kid, eyes untrusting and frown defined.

Jasper looked a bit horrified, and promptly shook his head. He offered a hand to Max. He ignored it and stood up by himself, brushing the dirt and leaves off of his body. Just then, he heard a voice ring through the Island.

"Max? I'm coming buddy!" It was close. Too close. Max panicked, beginning to run. He tried to grab for Jasper's hand to drag him along but it went right through. Confusion and slight terror struck him. They stood for a while, eyes piercing into each other. Jasper blinked, not saying a word.

"What the fuck?" He whispered at the kid before shaking his head and crawling slowly into a bush. Panting, he felt his heartbeat and gave a shaky sigh.

Jasper followed soon after and sat in front of Max, confused.

"Who's looking for you?" The young boy questioned under his breath.

Max scooted away a bit, disregarding the holly leaves that clawed all the way down his back. His eyes were wide and child-like, almost as if he had never been angry in the first place.

"Get away from me you fucking monster! Who knows what you were trying to do to my friends and I.", he whispered harshly, "Leave me alone!"

The camper looked like a scared animal, slightly shaken and cold.

"Don't be whack! I would never hurt anybody." Jasper insisted, running that thought over in his head, "Well... save for a boy named Davey."

Jasper's eyes grew dark and serious as he continued.

"If I ever see him again, he'll regret it." Max caught up to his rapid breathes and eyed Jasper wearily.

"Who's Davey?" He whispered, knowing for sure he couldn't be talking about David.

Jasper dug his nails into the dirt, his expression now unreadable.

"He went to Camp Campbell with me.." Jasper growled and pounded dirt into the ground, saying nothing else.

Max's blood ran cold. He had to get out of here. He had to tell David. Jasper looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"You don't know him, do you?" He asked dangerously, as if willing Max to answer.

"What's it to you, weirdo?" Cold sweat dribbled down his forehead as he got ready to burst out of the bush.

A powerful feeling overtook him, and he yelped as he felt himself being dragged forward.

The dark sandy haired boy scanned Max, eyes suspicious. Max stayed cool and tried to slow his rapidly beating heart. After what seemed like a century the ghostly being let him go.

"I would leave." He whispered cautiously, as if trying to contain himself.

The icy eyed boy didn't think twice. He scrambled out of the bush and back toward camp, keeping a mental note to bring it up on the trek home with David.


End file.
